Oh, Lovely Rain
by ShinJinIchi23
Summary: Oneshot. All I know is I'm skipping in the rain happily and he suddenly appear behind me. Well, with a pervert at my side while raining, what could possibly happen? - Oh Mother Nature, thank you for the lovely rain.


**Oh, Lovely Rain  
**by: ShinJinIchi23

.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Higuchi Tachibana-sensei owned it. :D  
**Warning: **Since English is not my main language, expect some confusing sentence and grammar errors. Sorry!

* * *

**Oneshot Starts**

**(Mikan's POV)**

Rain is lovely. Yes it is. Everything was wet and watery. The air was cold and refreshing. So do you love the rain? If you asked me, I _don't _have reasons to like the rain.

Or so I thought.

It was Friday. I was at school and I heard the rain pouring outside. Great Mother Nature! The rain is lovely! Soothing and calming. But…okay, I'll make this quick. I don't have an umbrella.

_How hopeless._

The bell rang and yet, the rain was still pouring outside. Well, it's not that heavy, so I guess I need conquer the rain and dash home.

Hotaru already left. Maybe she sensed that I don't have an umbrella. She's a very good bestfriend. I tell you, she really is.

I gulped and took my first step out and shivered at the cold. But I feel comfortable to it quickly. Soon, I started to walk, my bag covering my head. Ah, the feeling of rain. I enjoyed it. And later, I found my self enjoying and happily skipping home.

I was happily skipping and whoever saw me shot me a questioning look. I ignored them, is it wrong to enjoy the rain? For those who don't know, I was literally skipping, yep, skipping.

"Tell me that I'm hallucinating and you're not seriously skipping like a 5 years old kid." Said a familiar male voice came from behind me.

I stopped and twirled around him. Behind me was Natsume, staring at me with a 'how-stupid-can-you-be' look. God, how hot, he was when soaking wet. I guess he also forgot an umbrella? Oh, I'm not alone!

"Since you asked me to, okay Natsume, you're hallucinating." I replied teasingly.

He shot me a glare and I simply shrugged. I continued my skipping and then I saw him walking beside me.

I turned my gaze at him. "Hey Natsume, why are you walking? You don't have an umbrella so you should be dashing like others do." I asked.

"Wrong, I should be dashing like _normal_ people do. Since I'm with a stupid, the infection got me."

"NATSUME!" I screeched. Okay, he'll never change. He still loves to tease me. I glance at him. He didn't reply to me. He continued to walk, his eyes focused on the front of the road.

I glanced at him and smiled. I don't know why, but a thought that he wants to be with me entered my mind. Oh, that was so sweet. Like that will happen. I mean, this is Natsume! Hello!

I looked on the road, but my eyes gazed at him, again. Okay, I just say a while ago that he was hot right? Well, he was hotter when wet. His uniform was sticking to his body now because of the rain so they showed how fit he was. His messy black hair was now sticking to his forehead. Oh, rain, you're so lovely.

I glanced at him again. He was still looking straight at the road, oh wait, he was turning his head to me.

"Will you stop doing that?"

"Huh? Doing what?"

"Glancing at me for every few seconds."

"God Natsume! I thought you should already use to it that a girl glances at you! Your hot and—" I stopped when he stopped walking. I check my surroundings and see that we are in front of his house. I didn't realize that we had walked this far already. And why was I in the front of his house, of all places? Duh.

I stared at his crimson eyes, watching as the droplets of rainwater flows into it. _Ohhh! Pretty!_

"Did you just call me hot?" he asked me, with his ever oh-so-annoying smirk.

I snapped my gaze back to him, "What? NO_!_ I did not!"

"Yes, you did," he teased back.

I stomped my foot childishly, "I did not!"

He looked at me seductively. Okay, his _pervertness_ is on the work again. I wonder why this guy is so perverted.

"You look so cute when you're angry."

"I did n- Wait. _What?_"

Instead of replying me, he moved closer to me, cupped both of his hands to my cheeks and kissed me.

Oh he kissed me.

Wait.

He kissed me? ! My face turned red. Say, won't your face turned red when _a hot_ guy like him kissed you? Wait, scratched the _hot_.

I pushed him back, stuttering, "Wh-What… Y-Yo-You… I… Bu-Bu-But… Bwuh?"

He show me that smirk again, "Yes? Are you going to form decent sentences anytime soon?"

I glared at him, "Shut up."

"Okay," he shrugged, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me again.

I was about to push him away when he cornered me against the wall, his hands gripping my wrists.

Oh, the pervertness of this person. But hey, Mikan, won't you complain? A perverted jerk is kissing you!

I protested he pulled back slightly, his lips still brushing against mine, "You're supposed to kiss me back, _Mikan_." Oh God, he said my name.

So I did. Once he was sure I wouldn't push him away again, he pulled my hands to wrap them around his neck and dropped his hands on my cheeks. He deepened the kiss and I moaned softly.

I pressed my hands onto his chest, pushing him away from me. He growled.

"I formed my sentence," I informed him, walking forward which simultaneously pushes him back.

"What?" he shot me a glare for breaking his fun.

"You can't think I'm cute. You hate being called cute so I should hate it too." I informed him.

"How lame, Polka."

"Heh. It's not like you like me, you stupid pervert."

"Oh yes, I did."

Oh he did. WHAT? HE DID?

"B-b-Bwuh?"

"Have you eaten your sentence again?"

"You like me?"

"Yes."

"Huh?'

"So?"

"So what?"

"Damn, how slow can you be Polka. What do you think of me for liking a stupid girl like you?"

"B-but I don't like you back!"

He rolled his eyes. "Imai already told me, that's why I'm saying this to you."

Okay, see? I tell you, I have a very good bestfriend. _Very good._

"Well, I don't, Hotaru was wrong because I don't."

"Tch. I will make you admit it."

"Oh and how?"

"I have my ways Polka, don't challenge me."

"Well, let me see that ways, Mr. Pervert."

I started to walk near to him but…

Did I tell you how clumsy I am?

It happened in slow motion.

I walked.

Nearer.

Nearer.

Much nearer.

_SPLAT._

I slipped.

I tripped and fell on top of him.

"Shit." I heard him mumbled.

I burst out laughing as I saw his muddy appearance. Oh I forgot to tell you, the road was muddy.

"You!" My laughter stopped when he rolled over, him on top of me.

"You'll pay for your clumsiness."

My eyes bulged.

"HEL—!" I was about to scream just to met those yummy lips again.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I surprised him by wrapping my arms around his neck willingly, and kissing him back.

This time, he was the one who broke the kiss, "You're supposed to tell me you like me back."

I smiled sweetly at him, placed my hands under the water formed at the side of the road and started splashing as much water as I could at him.

"HEY!" he protested.

I laughed and ran away from him, "I don't!"

Good thing there was no passerby's. We just make out in front of his house. Exciting isn't it?

I pushed him away, immediately stood up and ran towards his house. I knew that his mother would be at home and she would let me in. However, he was faster than me. He reached me at the porch and twirled me around, bringing his lips down on mine again.

_He's so sweet, really._

We stayed there for a while longer. That is, until someone open the front door of his house.

I shoved him away from me before the door opened widely.

"Oh, Mikan-chan! It's you." Auntie Kaoru greeted me.

"Good afternoon, Auntie." I replied shyly.

_I'm sorry Auntie! I just kissed your son! ... Huh, like I can say that._

"Oh my! You're soaking! Do you want to come in and get yourself dried up?"

I shook my head, refusing to look at Natsume even though I knew he was glaring at me for saying no, "My house is just near. I can walk. It was nice to see you."

Skipping was fun, but dashing is ridiculous.

.

I was walking in the corridor the next day, and to my luck, he was there, walking the opposite side. _Bad luck go away. _

He immediately noticed me and approached me.

"Hey," he greeted me.

"_HACHOOO ~ !_" was my reply.

He frowned, "Are you okay?"

"No," I started, "And it's all your fault!" then I whined.

He rolled his eyes. "Tch. Here, I'll do something to make you feel better."

He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to my forehead.

He pulled back but wrapped his arms around my waist, "Did that work?"

I shot him a menacing glare.

"I think you made me love the rain," he winked, resting his forehead against mine, "And you still haven't told me you like me."

"I don't," I told him and he groaned, "I love you."

He stared at me with shock before he slowly started to smirk.

"I love you too," he told me, "I'm going to kiss you. Don't hit me," he told me warily.

He leaned down and kissed me. A gentle and passionate one.

And I kissed him back too with equal passion as he did.

"Finally," he muttered when he pulled back for air.

I promised I heard a camera shutter somewhere. But I didn't care for now.

_Oh Mother Nature, thank you for the lovely rain._

**Oneshot Ends  
-Owari-**

**

* * *

A/N: **Please review and tell me what you think. As long as you can, no flames please. :D

~Lhai-Chii ^^


End file.
